This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Samples for DNA extraction to ascertain parentage have been collected from 1,409 animals in the Yerkes Field Station rhesus breeding population of 1,691. This includes 614 animals from the SPF colonies, dedicated to AIDS research, and 795 animals from the non-SPF research breeding colonies. We are in the process of collecting the remaining 282 samples from the 2008 birth year cohort to complete sampling on the entire Yerkes rhesus population. An additional 576 samples from ancestors'no longer living in the colony have been collected. We have collected samples from the entire mangabey population of 197. This includes 54 animals in the SPF colony, 143 animals from the non-SPF colonies and 108 'ancestors'no longer living in the colonies. These analyses are in the final stages of completion. Our ultimate goal is to ascertain the parentage, pedigree, and selected genetic markers for all of our macaques and mangabeys maintained at the Field Station. The ability to characterize specific genetic components will enable us to better meet specific investigator needs, and genetic profiling will open the door for more diverse research endeavors, to selectively breed for specific genetic traits, and to undertake specific phenotypic comparisons. To manage this data set, we are establishing a full-scale database system that will be able to assimilate genetic, parentage, pedigree, and demographic variables on all the animals. This database system will be incorporated into our current animal records system, which will enable Yerkes'investigators and veterinarians to track, manage, and view an animal's record with a single query.